Unexpected Fight: Otonami vs Kie
First Meetings "Ugh...." Kie muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he sat under a tree. He had recently been visiting Kohonagakure for supplies on his travels, and had stopped to rest for a moment. The trip had tired him out slightly, and he was trying to recover. "That's the last time I drink caffeine on a long journey again...damn drink." He muttered in a slightly annoyed tone. Kie immediately sees Otonami, who was holding a bottle of tea. "Ouch...that barfight was a little rough..." Otonami mutters. "One bruise today, yep!" Otonami exclaims as he passes Kie who eyed him suspiciously. "Barfights are my hobbies...well, usually." Otonami then laughs as he passes Kie who he didn't even notice him yet. Kie cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at the seemingly hyperactive boy. "Uh....excuse me?" He asked. Otonami looked at Kie all of a sudden. "Yes?" Otonami peers out. "Sorry if I'm acting strange today, I had 2 unpleasant barfights today." Otonami says. He then holds out his tea, "This is to make me forget all the pain I faced." Otonami then takes a sip. "So, what's your name? And, there anything you need?" Otonami asks. Kie gave him a skeptical look, as he scratched his nose. "If you have to know, my name's Kie Youkai, former resident of Kirikagure." He said calmly. "Cool. My name is Otonami Sokudo. That's the first thing, second, any reason to call me?" Otonami asks as he puts out his hand for a handshake. But instead of extending his own hand, Kie glanced at the Konoha headband that was wrapped around his arm, and his eyes narrowed in the slightest way possible. "A ninja, huh? Just my damn luck." "Aren't you supposed to be on some sort of mission, shinobi?" He asked. "No...I took a break for this day after a hell of a fight yesterday. Boy, I can't forget that, so, I'm having my free time in just roaming around and helping...and barfights." Otonami smiles like Luffy at Kie. "You haven't answered my question though..." Otonami says as he finishes a bottle of tea. Kie chuckled softly. "Simple." He nodded his head towards Otonami's forehead protector. "That headband of yours.... you're from the Leaf village, right?" "Duh...why do you think I was walking out from Konoha?" Otonami asks. Suddenly, he knew what this kind of guy was. Don't tell me he's one of these guys who hates Konoha? Boy, I've already many of those... "But...it's my turn to ask, why are you here?" Otonami asks. Kie noticed the change in Otonami's tone, and in his head, he was smirking. "I just came to visit a little village. Is that so wrong?" He asked, smiling innocently. Otonami pauses. "No...no..." Otonami quietly says and he turns away. He still doesn't walk though, "Tell me...do you loathe Konoha?" Otonami calmly asks as he prepares 5 hand seals. "Oh, come now...." Kie slowly got up, walking around a bit to stretch. "Now why would I be bothered to hate something that hasn't done a single thing to me...." Then, his leg suddenly and abruptly lifted, kicking dirt straight into Otonami's face. With fast reaction, he unsheathed his sword, and had the blade pointed at the other boy's neck. His smile changed into a smirk. "Watch we're your going..." Otonami says as his Sonic Blade was at Kie's neck, diminutive amounts of blood falls from his neck. "Any reason of attacking?" Otonami asks. "'Cause I'm really not in the mood to fight." Kie merely laughed. "Bullshit! You were just using hand seals!" He retorted. "Don't tell me you were just doing it to fit the moment." "Oh, it's a protection jutsu. Sorry, if I even bothered you." Otonami says. Otonami simply takes out his Sonic Blade in which he hit Kie in the neck and Otonami pulls out his other Sonic Blade and hits it to divert the attack to the ground. "I know your here for something..." Otonami says as he takes himself into a defensive stance. "Have a grudge against ninjas?" "What is he, a mind reader all of a sudden?!" Kie thought, lowering his sword into a defensive stance. His smirk turned into a slight frown. "I told ya before, I was here on nothing but a little visit." He said, wiping the scrapes of blood on his neck away with his free hand. "And you sure ask a lot of questions...." Battle Begins "Yeah...to a person that comes here unexpectedly." Otonami says. "Trust me, I've met many people like you and I know what they'll look like." Kie rolled his eyes. "You don't even know a thing about me yet, other than my name." He scoffed, grabbing the blade with both hands. With a quick flip, he brung it upwards, clashing with Otonami's blades again with a metal CLANG! Otonami blocks it with his two blades, and then brings his two blades together and forces both of them back from the impact. "Fine...I guess a fight can do today..." Otonami mutters. "What's your name again?" Otonami asks, "I don't believe you mentioned it." Otonami jolts up his Sonic Blade with 7500 volts on his arm. Kie's eyes widened slightly, as he saw the volts of electricity dance across his opponent's arm. "I just said it a while back. Did you suddenly get amnesia from drinking that tea?" He crouched down slightly, backing up a bit. "Oh...wait..." Otonami said. "Kie...ack, nevermind." Otonami then makes his blades, parallel. "Sonic Wave..." Otonami mutters. Kie wasted on time. He quickly rushed Otonami, his blade at his side, gleaming in the sunlight. His heart was pumping with excitement, as his eyes were focused on Otonami's hands. His smirk returned, small, but showing a sadistic nature. "You haven't noticed the pain yet?" Otonami asked as he was behind Kie from blue light, already turning his back on him, with his two Sonic Blades in parallel movement. Otonami looks back and sees two electrical, deep, cuts on his side. Kie's eyes widened, as he staggered forward, but immediately twisted around, seeing Otonami's turn around at the corner of his eye. His side was now screaming in pain, but it only fueled his fire, as his blade came upward, slicing straight through Otonami's nearer arm. "What the hell....?" Was his only thought. "Where did I get hit by....? The front? The back?..." "Impressive..." Otonami then suddenly turns to sound waves and it went to Kie's ears, making high-pitch noises that still goes through the ear, even when it's covered. Otonami comes out of a tree with his left hand on his right arm. "That's some cut you made..." Otonami says as wind chakra starts to extend on his Sonic Blade, Otonami puts down his left hand. "But...can you make it bigger?" Otonami asks as the wind chakra went to 5ft from both of the blades. Kie grabbed the side of his head with one head, teeth clenched together. Luckily for him, the pain subsided to a dull throbbing quickly, and he slowly turned towards Otonami, his vision slightly hazy. "I'll run my sword right through you, ninja." He shot back, positioning the blade of his sword downwards and slightly diagonal across his person. Otonami takes a slash at Kie, he hits the blade and with force from the wind chakra, knocks his opponent back. Otonami then takes a slash at his opponent as he runs through him. "Sonic Wave..." Kie sneered, as he raised his sword up. This next attack would definitely do some damage, if not finish him off. His opponent was far too close to miss, and his sword hand was quick. He swung the blade down, burying it straight into Otonami's shoulder and missing the heart line. Then, with one hand, he struck Otonami back a few meters, while jumping back himself. "Gah!" Otonami hits a tree. "Watch what happens to you..." Otonami says as he sees 3 F-4 tornadoes going towards Kie. "...Tearing Tornado!" Otonami shouts as the tornadoes starts to drag in Kie. "Holy...." Kie gasped, instinctively stabbing his sword into the ground and crouching down low. He was struggling to hold his ground, as dirt and debri kicked up around him ferociously, enveloping the both of them in a thick and hard-to-see-through cloud. "This is NOTHING like the Kirikagure ninja I fought...." He thought incredulously. "Of course, they're all chakra-manipulating punks anyway...." The surprise faded, and his mouth turned into a scowl. The storm was cleared away. Otonami still saw Kie standing with his sword on the ground. I see...pretty clever...now, time to bring up natural stuff... Otonami then puts out his Sonic Blades and jolts it up with 10,000 volts of electricity. "Sonic Blade Combo..." Otonami then starts rotating his blades. "I have a BAD feeling about this...." Kie felt a rush of apprehension, as he quickly ran at Otonami, pulling his sword out of the ground. With his own quick speed, he closed the gap between him in four seconds and brought his sword down, stopping the blades from rotating any further. "Don't you dare." He warned, his blade pushing and inches from his opponents head. "Or I'll cut you in half this time." Otonami uses his blade to touch his opponent's blade, and the electricity started to flow and shocks Kie, and Otonami kicks him. Then, Otonami rushes at his opponent in less than a second and does 50 combo hits with normal, electrified slashes. Otonami then kicks him up in the air to a dark cloud. Otonami then suddenly appears right in front of the opponent in the air. Otonami then puts up his Sonic Blade and natural lightning suddenly comes down and sparks both of his Sonic Blades. "...Blazing Lightning!" Otonami shouts and smashes him down with the lightning. "This move is supposed to take little chakra, but with the natural lightning, it takes more than usual." Otonami mutters. "Oh my God...." Kie's expression was that of horror, as he felt the electricity attack his nervous system ruthlessly. He descended towards the ground at a rapid rate, his sword dropping at his hands. He felt his heart slowing horribly quickly, and he knew he was almost on the brink of death. After all, he was only human, wasn't he? Unsurprised, Otonami looks back to see Kie, as he was still alive and breathing. He was all smoked and covered in black from the lightning he got hit from. "You should live from that...as many of the people I versed can survive from that." Otonami quietly says. "Do you have an ambition?" Otonami asks, as he does three hand seals. Kie weakly got up, every part of his body screaming in pain. There were several things running on his mind: fear, anger, pain.... but there was only one feeling that out-matched them all. Bloodlust. The Results He would not be sated, until he killed this ninja where he stood. And he had to do it right now. With difficulty, he balanced his sword on his shoulder, his bangs covering his face. "What makes you think I should answer that to someone like you?" He said in a low and harsh tone. "You're just a punk shinobi, nothing more, nothing less." "...a punk shinobi huh..." Otonami says. "I guess saying my name won't help you. I am Otonami Sokudo! Blue Light Otonami! I have a wanted of 500,000,000 ryo on my head through out other nations. Otogakure, Tsuchigakure, and Kumogakure has wanted my head for 2 years. My name has been a fear around." Otonami quietly says. He then turns to Kie, "Of course, since I made friends with Kirigakure, they didn't even bothered of putting newspaper about me for a bounty. And since you were a former citizen, I guess you wouldn't know me." At first, nothing happened. Then, the air slowly began to pick up, with a sudden and fearful aura swirling around Kie. He looked up, the anger in his eyes clear as the day around them. "Those four nations are the scum of the world...." He spat, as he grabbed his sword with both hands. The pain was irrelevant to him now, as he ran at Otonami again. "And you being allies of them just makes me wonder why people like you were even born!" Otonami sidesteps as Kie misses him. "Lightning Blade..." Otonami quietly says and a burst of electrified chakra formed into a ball and it came out of Otonami's right hand. "Don't make me kill you..." Otonami mutters. But Kie didn't answer, quickly pulling himself around. His sword, gripped in both hands, positioned in an upward diagonal slash. His wore a psychotic grin, as he swung upwards. SLASH! At first, there was nothing for a second. Then, Otonami's Sonic Blades shattered to pieces, and a geyser of blood erupted from his shoulder. Kie lowered his own sword and stared intensely at his opponent. "If only people like you didn't exist..." He muttered. "The innocent would not have to suffer." "No..." Otonami then stands up, electricity was still active in his hands. "...My Sonic Blades..." Otonami mutters as he looks at the shattered pieces of his Sonic Blade. "I've been wanted in those three countries...because I've done good deeds that ruined their country." Otonami says. "And now, they've raised my bounty every time I go to a special mission that ruins one of those countries." Otonami then does five hand seals and pulls out a yellow star crystal. "Let's see what you can do now..." Otonami mutters. Kie slowly reached into his back pocket with his free hand, shuffling through its contents to find a plasma pill. Silently thanking himself for his ability of thievery, he placed one into his mouth, the killer intent still visible. "Good deeds? You? What a load of crap." He retorted, as he felt his blood restore throughout his body. "Shinobi are required and expected to kill for the sake of their own country. They're nothing but killing machines that only listen to their hierarchs. What makes you so different?!" "Feh...I've helped the Mizukage to defeat Akatsuki...I've helped the Sunagakure for their village and to defend a sneak attack...I've almost killed the Tsuchikage because they threatened to kill our village...I've made enemies with Otokagakure because we were meant to be...and Kumogakure, I've destroyed their top-ranked ninjas because they were going to destroy Kirigakure. Yes...the all five nations are full of war...but, we ninjas are here to just defend our countries. We defend for what we believe, and what we believe can be inside our hearts. Yes, our hearts are full of pure evil, but, we can't always use that." Otonami then throws up the yellow star crystal and it suddenly disappears and Otonami is surrounded by electrifying chakra. "Your parents got killed by ninjas...by the look of your menacing face..." Otonami quietly says. "Heh, I know how that feels..." Otonami says. "But...you have to live life as it is. You deal things as you have, always find things to look for to relax." Otonami does three hand signs again, and the ball of chakra of condensed chakra reappears. "When my parents were killed, I've always looked in the sky to talk to them. And...I know that, revenge...isn't the sweetest way." Otonami's Lightning Blade was much different than before, it was much more concentrated. Kie's eyes widened in shock, but he still stood his ground. "He....he found out...." Otonami rushes at Kie and with the Lightning Blade at his head. "Lightning Blade: Overload!" Otonami shouts. Kie inwardly grinned. Big mistake. He sidestepped the attack, although wincing at the dull pain in his wounds. Now, Otonami's lunge left his side completely exposed. He wasted no time. With a thrust of his sword, he stabbed through the speedster's ribs, letting the blood pool on the blade. His heart thumped in his ribcage, as if about to burst with excitement. "If you were trying to convince me to not seek the path of revenge, it's too late...." He ripped out the blade, letting the blood gush from his opponent. "It has already been sated." The smoke clears and there was a hole on the log. Otonami was right behind Kie, with the still holded Lightning Blade. "Nice try..." Otonami mutters and he thrusts the Raikiri at Kie. Kie chuckled. "I don't think so!" He pulled the blade upon Otonami's exposed stomach in a backhand uppercut, avoiding the lightning-filled fist and aiming straight towards his stomach. He fell for it... Otonami thought, without anyone noticed, Otonami immediately recovers and slashes through Kie in an instant. "Lightning Blade: Single Slash" Otonami mutters as he was behind him. He kneels after he exposes the Lightning Blade and sees Kie with a slash that's almost halfway his stomach. Kie's eyes widened in horror. He fell down onto the ground on his knees, using his sword as a crutch. His hand gripped the remnants of his stomach, as he only managed to gasp out, "Y-you.... bastard....." before throwing up blood. It stained the ground a crimson red. Otonami releases the yellow star crystal and it reappears. It then falls to his hand, Otonami immediately drops after feeling a big shock. Otonami leaves it alone and goes to Kie. "I, On purpose, would've left a hole on your stomach which could've been more fatal." Otonami mutters. He then pulls out a Kunai. "No! I won't lose! I CAN'T!" Kie's mind was screaming at him now, and he could only follow. In a desperate attempt, he lunged, grabbing Otonami by the collar of his shirt, sword still in his quivering hand. "You...bastard....." He spat, shakily lifting his head to glare intensely into Otonami's eyes. "Don't talk like....you're better than me.....you're not!" He lifted the blade and rested the sharp side on Otonami's neck, although the pain kept him from drawing blood. Otonami immediately blocks it with his Kunai. "I'm better than you in swordplay." Otonami then knocks Kie's sword out of his hand like it was nothing with a simple Kunai. Otonami then kicks him in where Kie got hit in the stomach from his slash. More blood then spaters, and then, he knocks him to the ground. Otonami then goes to his sword which was lying in the ground. This time, Kie couldn't get up, and he lay there, his vision getting even hazier. "This CAN'T be how it ends...!" He thought, the fear of death now probing his mind. "I can't die here....not by the hands of my enemy...!" He would've even begged for mercy, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I guess...I actually am going to die here...." He thought, acceptance pushing the fear away. "There's nothing stopping it...." He stopped fighting it, and watched Otonami. Otonami brought up his Kunai, over his head. Otonami gulps, as he knew that he killed over 200 people, and knew the meaning of death on this guy. Otonami closes his eyes, "You are approaching death...my friend. You're a big threat to the ninja world if killing all the ninjas in this world is your ambition because of revenge. Then, I have to kill you." Otonami says. Kie merely put his head to the side. "You really are stupid." He muttered. "You really think I would spend my life trying to kill all of the shinobi in the world? Even if I succeeded in doing so, it would bring nothing but chaos to this era. I told you, my revenge has already been sated when I left Kirogakure." He shook his head slightly. "But it's over now. Do as you will." His voice was painful to speak with, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Otonami brought his kunai down and into Kie's head. Kie closes his eyes as he knew death would come. After a few seconds, he opens is eyes to still see Otonami facing the other way. To his right, he sees the kunai that Otonami held. "Then what's really your ambition?" Otonami asks. He turns around to see that Kie was trapped in chakra ropes on his arms and legs. Ambitions Kie's then widened in shock and anger, as he jerked against the ropes. "L-let me go...! I said I didn't have to explain anything to the likes of you!" He said, in a mix of panic and anger. "Feh...I can easily heal you, and I'll let you go if you tell me. Other than that, I might as well knock you out, carry you to Konohagakure, into the hospital to do a hard surgery, and into the ANBUs and interrogate you through torture, and hypnosis." Otonami then walks past Kie to his shattered Sonic Blades. "Two ways, you do it the easy way, or the hard way." Otonami says. "I can you tell you my story of why my parents were killed." Otonami looks at the trapped Kie. "Also, keep on budging and a fountain of blood could be made as a foundation here." Kie stopped. He knew that he had lost this fight. He was at this shinobi's mercy now, something that really didn't suit him well. He closed his eyes in frustration, the pain in his stomach not fading away. If he didn't appeal to Otonami's words, he would possibly die more earlier. Might as well heed him. "Untie these ropes...stop the bleeding..." He retorted weakly, smirking. "And I might not pass out in mid-sentence." Otonami didn't untie the ropes, but he does a couple of hand seals, glowing green comes out of his hand and he starts to heal Kie from the wound. "This will hurt, as a big wound like that could pay a price." Otonami mutters. "And yes...I'm a medic-nin, and interrogator." Otonami quietly says. After healing, Otonami still didn't untie the ropes. "Move all you want, but you won't escape." Otonami says. "Now, tell me, your ambitions." Kie chuckled bitterly. "What do you think my ambitions were? I grew up in a seemingly normal town, despite the violence. I wanted a normal life. To grow up, get married, have kids that would carry on the family legacy. The guy who came in and kissed his wife and young brats good evening after work.... that's all my ambition was." He stared at Otonami with bitter eyes. "But do you think I got any of that? No. And it was all because the killing tools like you took my life away!" His last sentence was a mix of sarcasm and venom. Otonami takes Kie's sword, which was at the ground, and brought it up again and takes another hit at Kie. This time though, he hits it at the left of Kie's face. "I know that isn't your ambition..." Otonami mutters. "Why'd you run away? Wanted at Kirigakure?" Otonami asks. "Or is it...that you want revenge on ninjas." Otonami sneers. Otonami then starts to bandage at the slashed wound. "Your still bleeding..." Otonami then gives a tie, and Kie groans in pain. Kie growled, instincitvely tugging at the ropes. "Go to hell, you damn punk!" He snarled, barely controlling his anger. "You know NOTHING about me!" "By the looks of your face, I only know this." Otonami then goes up to Kie and punches him in the face. "Your parents were killed, you've had to escape from fear, loathing ninjas as they go, and you have an ambition from the looks of your face. I'm an interrogator, I know those type of things!" Otonami shouts. "Fuck you...." Kie spat, spitting blood. "My ambition is gone, torn to pieces like the wind. Do whatever the hell you want, but it won't change the fact about you!!" He glared into Otonami's eyes. "You're a trained killer, a sword only used for war. And once you break, the soldier that wields you throws you away for another. That's what you are, and that's what you'll always be!!" "So...you haven't noticed that I'm trying to help you to succeed your ambition..." Otonami mutters. "Depends on what it is. Of course, I only kill if it's necessary. And you aren't the type to kill. Look, I've confronted at least 2,000 men in my whole life, I've only killed 200 from those because they were either dangerous, have to kill, or necessary to do so. Of course, you haven't pushed me a lot, so, I don't think your worth it." Otonami says. "Still...what was your ambition?" Kie eased himself, but only slightly. "Haven't you heard a thing I've said, you stupid boy?" He said irritatedly. "That was my ambition! To have a normal life! I never wanted to be the Hokage, or the hero of this land! That's--" Oh, was his voice starting to choke?.... Crap, it was. "That's all I know how to do....." He shook his head repeatedly, shutting his eyes as if seeing his parents slaughtered once again, as if trying to will himself to believe it didn't happen. But it did. Otonami sighs. "By looking at your face...and choking." Otonami rolled his eyes. "You're speaking the truth." Without notice, Kie suddenly feels that he can move again. "Sorry that I ever versed you...if you want help, come search me. Of course, from the look of your face, you hate shinobis." Otonami said. "Also, I need money for my Sonic Blades." Otonami takes out his hand. Kie slowly got up on his stomach, the pain aching through his side. "Regain your composure, you idiot!" He scolded himself mentally. On the outside, he merely stared up at Otonami. "Or what? I don't have any on me. You gonna interrogate me for that, too?" He scoffed. "Go right ahead. Or maybe just have your ANBU do it. It would save you the trouble...." He said bitterly. Otonami sternly glares at Kie. He then grabs Kie's sword and throws it at the ground which was millimeters away from Kie. "Save yourself the trouble." Otonami quietly says, and with that, he walks out to leave. "Get stronger, and then...Seek me out...if you ever want to defeat me...you haven't pushed me...but, I will admit, pushing me to my star crystals is a powerful person without using chakra..." Was all Kie heard from Otonami. At those words, Kie managed to pull himself on his feet, with great difficulty. To his own inward shock, he found himself breathing more lightly, as his hand gripped the handle of his sword embedded in the ground. His other hand clenched into a fist. "You're going to regret not slicing my head open when you had the chance...." He spoke in a low voice, one filled with resolve. "We'll meet again..... and when we do...." He pulled the sword from the ground. "I'll kill you." Otonami walks quietly and hears him, "You wish..." Otonami said. He then walks toward the blacksmith shop as he gathered his Sonic Blades for repair. Kie decided to say nothing more, opting to sheath his sword. Instead of turning to follow, he turned on his heel and walked off. His mind replaying the fight once again in his head. The fire in his body was diminished quickly, and instead of a scowl, a genuine smile was on his face. Maybe....maybe there was still a goal left for him after all. THE END